Bocah Rambut Pirang
by Ayumu Hasegawa
Summary: "Hinata-sensei sudah punya anak belum?"/"Karena sensei belum menikah.."/"Kalau begitu Hinata-sensei mau tidak jadi pacar aku saja?"/ Warn: gaje, abal, Hinata OOC akut! RnR please? *puppy eyes*


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bocah Rambut Pirang**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Belong's To Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC akut, typo(s), dan warning lainnya.. **

**Main Chara : -Namikaze(Uzumaki) Naruto = 6th**

**-Hyuuga Hinata = 22th**

**dll.. :p **

**Happy Reading :* **

**.**

**.**

**Hinata POV~**

Hyuuga Hinata.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal ku? Putri sulung dari Hyuuga Hiashi Bupati(?) Konoha yang terkenal kaya. Walaupun aku sedikit malu dengan julukan 'Putri Bupati'. Sungguh, siapa pun yang berani memanggil ku begitu akan ku patahkan lehernya detik itu juga.

Untuk pendidikan, begini-begini aku sudah kuliah dan sudah masuk semester delapan. Selain terkenal sebagai Putri Bupati, aku juga terkenal memiliki otak yang encer dan memiliki wajah yang kata teman-temanku mirip salah satu _character _di Anime. Ntahlah, siapa yang peduli?

Aku mengambil salah satu mata kuliah sertifikasi yang di sediakan di fakultas ku. diantara beberapa mata kuliah yang kebanyakan merupakan bidang psikologi industri, pilihan ku jatuh pada Bimbingan Konseling Lanjutan (BKL), satu-satunya bidang psikologi pendidikan yang ada.

Untuk mata kuliah sertifikasi ini prosudernya adalah: setengah semester belajar teori di kelas, dan setengah semester selanjutnya ditempatkan di sekolah-sekolah untuk menangani suatu kasus di sekolah tersebut.

Dan sekarang saatnya aku untuk observasi ke sekolah-sekolah. Aku kebagian observasi di salah satu Sekolah Dasar swasta yang terbilang elit yang terletak di ujung dunia. Kenapa aku bilang di ujung dunia? karena jarak dari kampus ku menuju Sekolah Dasar itu sangaaaaat jauh.

Terkadang aku bersyukur memiliki ayah yang bisa dibilang _over protective. _Seperti saat ini, ayahku tidak mau aku sebagai putri-sulung-tersayangnya kepanasan, dengan paksaan ayahku -yang sebenarnya ku terima dengan senang hati- dia memerintahkan ku untuk memakai salah satu mobil mewahnya + seorang supir. hah, hidup ini memang indah.

Dalam observasi ini aku di kelompok 'kan dengan Ino, Tenten dan Kiba. Dan, tentu saja mereka terkena imbas keberuntungan ku -ikut dalam mobil mewah milik ayahku-.

Hari pertama aku sampai di sekolah itu, kami disambut oleh guru-guru yang ramah. Setelah perjalanan yang cukup jauh dari kampus sepertinya ini hadiah yang cukup setimpal.

Masing-masing dari kami mendapat satu kelas untuk di observasi. Dan aku mendapat kelas 1-A, yang berdasarkan bisik-bisik yang ku dengar dari beberapa guru katanya kelas itu yang paling 'barbar' di antara semua kelas satu di situ. Kami-sama, kelas satu Sekolah Dasar sudah barbar? Bagaimana kalau sudah SMA?! hah, sepertinya ini kesialan untukku.

Sesudah mengamati seluruh murid yang ada di kelas 'barbar' itu, pilihan ku pun jatuh pada seorang bocah laki-laki rambut pirang tapi cerewet. Dan kuketahui namanya Namikaze Naruto atau panggilannya Naruto.

Aku sendiri tidak tau kenapa memilih dia. Sebenarnya wali kelas nya merekomendasi 'kan beberapa anak yang dicap 'Troubel Maker', tetapi sekali lagi entah kenapa aku tetap memilih dia.

Menurut ku tatapan matanya yang berwarna biru jernih itu memiliki kadar _puppy eyes_ yang berlebih. Mungkin itulah salah satu penyebab aku memilih Naruto. Tatapannya itu benar-benar membuat ku.. Ahh! Sulit dijelaskan.

Singkat cerita, aku pun memulai tugas. Tugas diawali dengan mengobservasi kelakuannya setiap detik. Karena itu, otomatis aku harus duduk di sampingnya. Dan kebetulan sekali Naruto duduk sendirian di bangku paling belakang. Jadi, kehadiran ku tidak membuat adanya anak yang tersisihkan untuk terpaksa pindah ke tempat lain.

Hari pertama Naruto berkelakuan sangat manis, um boleh ku ralat? Sangat amat Manis! oke, itu cukup. Dia memperhatikan senseinya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tidak begitu saja, dia juga mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik. Kelemahannya hanyalah dia kurang bisa mengikuti pelajaran dikte, karena dia menulis sangat lambat.

Aku jadi ingat waktu aku seumuran dia. Dulu juga aku bisa dibilang lambat di pelajaran menulis. Walaupun aku sudah bisa membaca sejak umur 4 tahun, tetapi sampai kelas 3 Sekolah Dasar, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menulis cepat. Makanya aku selalu desperate untuk pelajaran dikte.

Waktu Istirahat, Naruto tetap bersikap manis. Dia bahkan menawarkan makanannya padaku.

"Hinata-sensei, kenapa tidak makan?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan puppy-eyes-kelebihan-dosis miliknya.

Glek! Aku menelan ludah ku sendiri. Bukan, bukan karena lapar, tapikarena tatapan matanya yang jika dia seorang remaja akan membuat perempuan seketika mematung karena tatapannya yang memabukkan. ohh..

"T-Tidak perlu, Naruto-chan.. Sensei tidak lapar kok.." Kusso! Aku mencoba tersenyum tapi kenapa yang ada malah senyum-gugup-gugup-kikuk yang keluar. Ayolah Hinata.. Ini benar-benar bukan dirimu sekali!

Apa yang aku ucapkan sebenarnya beda jauh dengan keadaan perutku yang sebenarnya kelaparan, aku sangat malas untuk mengantri ke kantin yang penuh. Apalagi anak-anak Sekolah Dasar sekarang itu badannya besar-besar. Berbeda denganku yang imut-imut-kawaii-cute ini. Jadi, daripada aku terjepit ketek salah satu murid, lebih baik aku menunda mengisi perut sampai siang.

"Hinata-sensei tidak punya uang ya? ini, mau tidak?" Naruto berbagi makanannya. Oh, manisnyaa.. Aku rasa Naruto kelak akan tumbuh jadi seorang remaja yang keren.

"Umm, baiklah.. Arigatou, Naruto-chan.." Aku menerima makanan yang dia berikan dan makan bersamanya.

Karena tugas ku membuat laporan kepribadian Naruto, maka mau tidak mau aku harus terus ada di sampingnya, 'kan? Jadilah sepanjang jam pelajaran-termasuk istirahat- aku pun terus mendampingi Naruto dan menemaninya.

"Sensei, tolong temani aku pipis.. Biasanya aku selalu lupa menutup retseleting.." _What_? Apa dia bilang?! Temani pipis? Dan tanpa persetujuan ku dia menarik tanganku menuju toilet laki-laki. Dan saudara-saudara sekalian itu untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku masuk ke toilet laki-laki !

**0o0o0o0o**

Hari kedua.. Naruto mulai menunjukkan sifat aslinya. Dia suka jalan-jalan ke bangku lain dan mengajak ngobrol teman-temannya. 'Oh mungkin ini yang membuat dia di cap 'Trouble Maker' oleh wali kelasnya.' Pikir ku.

Namun, Naruto cepat mengerti. Begitu aku bilang kalau dengan jalan-jalan seperti itu membuat teman-temannya terganggu. Dan dengan pintar nya, Naruto duduk kembali ke bangku nya.

"Sekarang enak ada Hinata-sensei, aku tidak duduk sendiri lagi. Biasanya aku tidak ada teman mengobrol. 'kan bosan, Sensei.." Ucapnya polos. Dan aku yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengacak-acak pelan rambut pirang nya.

Karena tidak juga menemukan keganjilan pada Naruto, maka aku pun memulai sesi wawancara dengannya. Aku bertanya tentang keluarganya, kegiatannya sehari-hari, teman-temannya, film favoritnya, dan lain lain.

Naruto menjawab dengan lancar, sambil sesekali tertawa memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya, yang aku yakin jika semua anak memiliki gigi sepertinya maka dokter gigi di seluruh dunia akan bangkrut!

...

Waktu pelajaran terakhir, Naruto mulai berubah. Yang tadinya cerewet, jadi mendadak pendiam. Namun, kebiasaannya untuk mendatangi bangku teman-temannya kembali terjadi. Yang membuat ku heran, kali ini Naruto tidak mengganggu teman-temannya. Mereka malah bisik-bisik, dan begitu mereka menyadari bahwa aku memperhatikan mereka, mereka langsung berhenti.

Mungkin itu adalah isyarat bahwa _adult is not allowed. _aku pun cukup tau diri untuk tidak terlalu menguping, bahkan pura-pura tidak tau. Sampai akhirnya Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya yaitu di samping ku. Dia tampak terus memperhatikan ku, aku yang merasa dia terus melihat ku pun berbalik menghadapnya dan memandangnya seolah bertanya 'ada apa?'.

"Sensei tau apa yang aku bicarakan tadi dengan Lee?" Naruto menunjuk bangku temannya yang tadi dia ajak bisik-bisik. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan karena memang aku tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi.

Mendadak raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi serius, "sensei mau tau?" Aku mengangguk, mendadak ikut serius juga.

"Lee tadi tanya, kenapa Hinata-sensei setiap hari selalu duduk denganku terus? Teman-teman mengira kita sepasang kekasih lho, sensei.."

Aku sedikit _shock_ lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah bocah dengan rambut seperti tempurung kelapa, teman Naruto tadi. dan kebetulan dia juga sedang melihat ke arah kami. Langsung saja aku memberikan _deathglare _terbaik ku pada bocah itu. Aku sudah tidak peduli dia akan berteriak ketakutan atau malah menangis.

Dengan santai aku menghadap Naruto kembali, padahal dalam hati aku sudah mengeluarkan beribu-ribu sumpah serapah untuk bocah-rambut-tempurung-kelapa-sialan itu.

"Lalu, Naruto-chan jawab apa?"

Naruto diam, tampak berpikir dengan mengalihkan mata biru _shappire_nya melihat sekitar tanpa menatap mataku, seperti menyimpan sejuta rahasia. Baru beberapa detik kemudian dia menatap ku kembali.

"Hinata-sensei sudah punya anak belum?"

"Belum, memangnya kenapa?" Jawabku sambil berpikir arah pertanyaan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Kenapa belum punya anak?" Dia balik bertanya.

"Karena sensei belum menikah.." Aku tidak tau jawaban itu tepat atau tidak. Setidaknya itulah jawaban pertama yang terpikir di kepalaku.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk kan kepalanya sambil memiring-miring kan bibirnya ke kiri ke kanan. Lalu dia bertanya lagi,

"Hinata-sensei belum menikah karena belum punya pacar 'kan?" Kusso, dia pasti mengira aku tidak laku. Tapi aku mengangguk saja agar dia cepat membicarakan intinya.

Naruto tampak menghela nafas, sebelum dia kembali bertanya,

"Kalau begitu Hinata-sensei mau tidak jadi pacar aku saja? Biar nanti aku bilang ke Lee kalau kita benar-benar pacaran.."

GLEK! Aku, Hinata Hyuuga putri Bupati Konoha, Hiashi Hyuuga. Mahasiswi berumur 22 tahun, ditembak anak kelas satu Sekolah Dasar yang masuk puber saja belum!

"Bagaimana, Hinata-sensei. Sensei mau tidak?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Umm, p-pacaran itu sebenarnya seperti apa, Naruto-chan?" Aku mencoba mencari tau persepsi dia tentang pacaran.

"Begitulah, sensei.. Berdua-duaan. Mau ya, sensei? Mau 'kan?" Tanya Naruto dengan penuh harap. Kembali tatapan puppy-eyes-kelebihan-dosis itu terlihat lagi. Kusso!

"Hmm, baiklah.." Apa jawabanku tepat? aku sudah tidak tau lagi akan menjawab apa.

Setelah itu Naruto langsung pergi ke tempat temannya yang bernama Lee tadi. Begitu kembali, dia bilang bahwa dia baru memberitahukan teman-temannya bahwa kami sudah resmi jadi sepasang kekasih. Dan teman-temannya malah menggoda bahkan bersuit-suit padaku dari jauh. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa pasrah.

...

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Tugas di hari kedua pun selesai, dengan menuai pernyataan cinta dari subjek penelitian ku. Aku berjalan keluar sekolah dengan lesu tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bertanya dari Kiba, Ino dan Tenten. Kami-sama, aku mesti nulis apa di laporan ku nanti?

Selagi masih berpikir tentang laporan yang akan di tulis nanti, aku mendengar teriakan Naruto yang sangat jelas sedang memanggil ku.

"Hinata-sensei, aku pulang duluan, ya.. sudah di jemput Okaa-san. Dah, mmuach..!" Naruto memberikan _kiss bye_ jauh paling spesial untukku.

Oh, betapa anak Sekolah Dasar sekarang tumbuh dengan begitu cepat. Tidak seperti ku dulu, yang kelas satu Sekolah Dasar baru tau bahwa HandPhone juga ada yang memiliki kamera.

**-END-**

**.**

**A/N: gajee, abal! lagi-lagi ane copy-paste dari buku humor punya temen, yang menurut ane NaruHina bgt #apaan. emang gak kreatif bgt mahluk gaje ini bisanya cuma copy-paste doank -_-"  
**

**tapi semoga aja nanti ane bisa ikutan NHFD dengan ide ane sendiri, amin! aminin donk ._. #plak **

**ane gak mau banyak bacot, ane cuma minta review dari minna-san sekalian ._. apa terlalu muluk-muluk? gak 'kan ;;) **

**ayolah.. minta satu review aja, iya, maksudnya satu orang satu review ya hehe:3 **

**sampai jumpa di fic ane selanjutnya~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One more again, mind to review? ;;) #sokinggris **


End file.
